AR-4
AR-4, known in Japan as GR-4, was one of the TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids developed by the Ground Investigation Bureau (GIB). She was later killed by Sechs. Appearance Like the rest of the TUNED AR Series 2, AR-4 appeared physically identical to Alita with the exception of a large number 4 on her forehead. To mask her identity she wore a bandage over her forehead to cover the number with a mask with dark lenses and a filter and a dark, flat brimmed hat. She wore a dark hooded robe over the TUNED body armour. Personality AR-4 appears to have mellowed out after becoming independent as she did not seek to confront Sechs and instead attempted to hide, quickly trying to get Figure Four to help her after he mistook her for Alita. Abilities As a member of the TUNED AR Series 2, AR-4 had an understanding of Panzer Kunst reflecting what Alita had recalled up through her time as a TUNED agent and would have been capable of handling the TUNED's arsenal. She relied on the TUNED pistol during her fight with Sechs. Plot .]] AR-4 survived the fall of the G.I.B. and learned that AR-6 had turned on his sisters. Knowing that she would be pursued, she disguised herself and hid in Barjack City when Figure arrived in the city searching for Alita. She tailed him to an alley and confronted him from behind with the TUNED pistol, demanding to know why he was asking about Alita. Figure countered by spinning around and diverting the pistol, causing a burst fired to miss, while he seized AR-4's wrist and smashed his elbow into her head. This knocked off her mask and believing that he had found Alita, he hugged her. Although she did not betray a lack of recognition when pressed, AR-4 replied that she was being hunted and was quickly driven out of Barjack City by Figure. .]] However the pair were spotted by Sechs who was perched on the Mobile Unit on a cliff and subsequently pursued them, with both TUNEDs firing at each other. When their jeep passed a derelict by the side of the road, AR-4 lost sight of Sechs, who instead of going around had instead driven up the ship to launch himself into the air and attack from above. A burst of fire hit the jeep's engine and it crashed, but AR-4 was able to jump clear. Sechs then attacked her with the Titan Blade and severed both her hands before slicing her in half through the chest. Grief stricken, Figure ran over to the body and was cradling it when Sechs kicked him and pointed out that it was not Alita but AR-4. After he threatened to kill Alita, Figure attacked him and was able to land some solid hits but his right forearm was dismembered. He was able to bind his arm, pick up AR-4's body and tie it to himself, and escape by jumping into the river with the body when Sechs was distracted by a lightning bolt striking the Titan Blade, preventing his pursuit. .]] They were recovered from the river at Farm 21 and Figure was taken to the Medical House. Shortly after awakening he asked about Alita but Daisuke Ido confirmed that AR-4 was not her. Figure requested that she be buried, which Ido acceded to although Kayna disagreed. AR-4 was buried under a tree near the Medical House. While he was visiting the grave, Kayna pointed out that it made more sense to recycle cyborgs or androids but Figure replied that it was fine. After receiving his first replacement arm Kayna pointed out that recycling AR-4 would have paid for it. Three months later the entire area was leveled when the farm's power source, a Factory train engine, exploded from the damage it sustained during the Battle of Farm 21. Category:TUNED AR Series 2 Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Females Category:Androids